Tadaima Okaeri
by lennonjohnrzeznik
Summary: And he knew, that without her, he wouldn't be the Uchiha Sasuke that he is today. And for the first time in his life, he was proud to be alive. Proud to what he became because of her. SasuSaku. RATED M. Takes place after Gaiden. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **RATED M**

* * *

She woke up, for the first time in so many years, with a smile on her face and without a heavy heart.

Finally, oh God finally, he's here beside her, so close in proximity that if she listened carefully she could almost hear his beating heart.

Uchiha Sasuke: her soul, her life, her dearest husband. She still couldn't believe it.

To say that she was surprised to feel his signature chakra approach their humble home was an understatement. She was having tea in their living room for she cannot sleep, which had been the usual scenario ever since he left. It was one in the morning and little Sarada was fast asleep upstairs.

And then she just felt it. It hit her hard and fast, like a bolt of lightning, that it almost took her breath away. Was it really him? She shook her head. Of course it's him. She wouldn't have mistaken her husband's chakra for anyone else. She closed her eyes, praying and hoping. She sent her nervous chakra to his general direction. _"Please respond, please respond.."_

It felt like years while she waited with bated breath for him to respond, but then his chakra flared ever so slightly, as if teasing her, but definitely calling out to her. He must've known she was shivering with excitement and extreme nervousness, she was sure her chakra gave her away, that she could almost imagine the smirk of arrogance gracing his handsome face.

Before her numb mind could swallow the reality of him, she heard heavy footsteps approaching and all of a sudden he was standing by the doorway looking straight at her.

Her cup of tea fell from her hands and, looking back now, she was thankful that the noise did not wake Sarada. To have Sasuke stare at her dumbstruck face was enough embarrassment to last her a lifetime.

Oh how foolish she must've looked. She was positively gaping, her mouth mimicking that of a fish underwater. Her hair was a mess, tangled and haphazardly put up as a poor excuse for a pony. Her eyes were wide open with intense eye bags that could make anyone flinch in disgust. And her smell.. It was just awful. She just came home from a sixteen hour shift from the hospital, she had not taken a bath and she distinctly remembered having a patient puke on her before going home.

"Tadaima..", he said so softly, so quietly, almost a whisper.

It was all she could do to not faint on the sound of his voice.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She clenched the part where her heart was, trying to calm its frantic beating. She did not know when the tears fell. She just heard herself sobbing, felt a quiver run up and down her spine and she hugged herself tightly in a vain attempt to stop the onslaught of tears.

She felt him move towards her with a sense of urgency and in a few, quick steps, he was sitting beside her.

"Sakura.."

He embraced her, gently at first, but when she cried harder when her face met his chest, his hug tightened, as if wanting to crush her sorrows to shreds.

"Please.." he whispered in her ear, his voice laced with remorse.

She knew what he meant. Please stop crying, I'm here now, I'm sorry.. She did not need words to understand him.

He cupped her face and made her look at him. It was dark and the moon was all they had but despite the lack of light, she could still see his beauty glow. His mismatched eyes showed a whirlpool of emotions: gladness, guilt, sadness, love..

"Tadaima, Sakura.." he repeated.

She could feel him. She could feel his warmth spread throughout her whole being and through her very soul. She allowed herself to be submerged on the smell of his breath, of his scent that was distinctly Sasuke underneath the odor of earth and grass. Her head was still spinning but it finally registered the amazing fact that her husband is really here with her.

Sasuke is home and she smiled despite her tears.

"Okaeri, Sasuke.."

She felt tears form at the corner of her eyes from the memory of last night but she did not let them fall. There already had been too many lonely nights, too many lazy afternoons for the past two years wherein she succumbed to the sadness brought upon the emptiness of her heart that longs for his presence. This time is different. Sasuke is here, in bed with her, sleeping peacefully beside her. Today is not a time for sadness. She'd be damned if she let this day be tainted with her tears.

She looked at him carefully. Now, with the aid of the morning sun, she could see her husband clearly for the first time after two years.

Two years did not change him much. His hair was a little longer and he was slightly thinner but he was still as handsome as the first day she met him. She felt the butterflies send a thin blush on her cheeks. He would always have this effect on her.

Last night was uneventful. They hugged, they kissed, went over to Sarada's room to check up on her and that was it. She could see that he was tired and was longing for a mighty long rest. She figured he must've traveled nonstop just so he could get home as soon as possible. She was a little disappointed at their lack of intimacy. Just a little. After all, she is a medic. His rest should be priority. They would have more time for each other once he got his much needed rest.

Still, it took all her will power to not wake him up and devour him right then and there. She missed his touches, his attention, the feel of his naked body grinding her own gently and then roughly, she missed everything about him.

She swallowed and shook her head. Thinking about their heated nights was not a good idea.

She got up slowly, so as not to wake him, and prepared herself to go to the market. Sarada still doesn't know that her dad was home and she wanted to celebrate. Finally, they get to eat as a whole family.

She smiled. She knew all of Sasuke and Sarada's favorite food and if she wanted to surprise them with a grand breakfast before they both wake up, she should go to the market now.

She took one last look at his sleeping husband and bent down, kissing him on the forehead.

He woke up without Sakura by his side. He frowned. Where was his wife?

He looked around their room and noticed that nothing changed much. The pictures were still the same, except for a few recent pictures of Sarada. He went over to the dresser and picked up his daughter's picture. She was smiling, more like smirking actually, she looked smart and a little cocky, a trait that she must've gotten from him. Her eyes look a lot like him, she looked a lot like him, but her soul was as bright and shiny as the sun, a lot like Sakura. He smiled a little. They were a blessing that he did not deserve and he would be forever thankful for them.

He heard clattering of pots and plates at the kitchen.

" _Sakura.."_ he thought.

She was rinsing the vegetables on the sink when she felt him hug her from behind. She almost jumped in surprise. She did not even sense him approach her.

"Sasuke-kun.."

He breathed her in. He tightened his grip on her small waist. He missed her smell and the way her body fit his. He had been away from his wife for far too long.

Sakura was not used to this kind of affection outside the premises of their bedroom. Sasuke was not showy. He was not clingy. He's protective and he would hold her hand out on the streets but that was it, no more and no less. He was not like Naruto, who would kiss Hinata-chan wherever and whenever he wants to. His love was private but he made sure that she felt it. And boy, how she felt it. But who was she to complain at his new behavior? She smiled. She liked it.

"I was just making breakfast. It's still early and Sarada wouldn't wake up for at least another hour. You should sleep some more Sasuke-kun."

He chuckled. It would always amaze him how much this woman cares for him. He doesn't know what good on this earth he had done to deserve her.

He turned her around to face him and his heart almost stopped at the bright smile upon her face, her smile that was meant only for him. That was the smile that kept him going, kept him strong and kept him sane whenever he felt everything was falling apart.

She cupped his cheeks and her smile faltered a bit. She was just so glad to have him home. Almost half of her life was composed of waiting for him to come back. Though tiring, it was always worth it at the end. Sasuke would be forever worth it. But if she could choose, she would obviously prefer her husband to be home always.

"I missed you so much, Sasuke.."

He could see the sadness return to her vibrant green eyes. He wanted nothing more than to take it all away. He leaned in to her touch and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry.." he said.

Sakura smiled. She loved the genuineness of his feelings for her. "I'm sorry, I'm not sad. I'm just so happy you're back. You're here now, that's all that matters.."

He gazed upon her eyes that show nothing but pure, unaltered love. She hugged him tighter and all he could think about was how he could feel her at last, smell her and see her.

He wanted her.

Sasuke kissed her slowly, almost with caution, as if afraid to hurt her. She almost melted at the feel of his soft lips upon hers. When she returned his kisses, he became more confident. She gasped when she felt his tongue craving for entrance. She responded by battling his tongue with her own and this time it was him who gasped at the sensation. She felt his hand travel from the length of her spine to the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

He wanted this. He cannot even count the number of times when he thought about kissing her again like this. At times, it almost made him turn on his heel and go back to Konoha to where he knew she would be waiting. Her love and passion for him was so addicting, that it made him loose sleep thinking about it. It was all he could do to not give in to the temptation that was Uchiha Sakura.

But now is different. There would be no holding back now.

Extreme pleasure was brewing at the pit of their stomach. Sasuke bit on her lip. He couldn't help it, he longed for her taste for two painful years. Sakura moaned and the grip of her hands on his hair tightened. Sasuke couldn't wait any longer.

They parted for much needed air and for a while nothing could be heard but their labored breathings. He leaned his forehead upon hers. Sakura looked at his eyes and shivered at the lust and need that she saw there.

"Sarada.. Won't wake up for another hour?" he asked huskily between pants.

"Yes.. Sasuke-kun.. _Please.._ " she practically begged.

She heard him groan and the change in him was instant. He pushed her roughly against the far wall and assaulted her mouth. What the hell did she expect after that kind of request? His kiss was rough, as if he was trying to make up for the two years that he lost. His hands were all over the place, memorizing her whole body again and taking in all the curves and scars that she bore. She kissed him with the same intense passion to let him know that she wanted this just as much as he did. To let him know that she would not forgive him if he held back.

Her hands traveled to her chest just as his mouth traveled to her jaw and to her neck. She moaned as he bit down hard on her flesh, leaving his mark. "Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

He cannot control anymore this irresistible urge to devour her. He had waited two years for this.

"Sakura.. I want you.." he whispered at her ear before licking and nipping it.

She moaned her approval. Oh, how she wanted him too. She hitched up her legs around his waist and he heard him moan at her actions. She was getting impatient.

His hands wandered underneath her shirt. She shivered at the contact of his skin to her body. Without further ado, he cupped one breast and started squeezing. She moaned loudly but it was cut short by his mouth.

He kissed her roughly before whispering, "Sarada.."

Sakura nodded. They cannot risk Sarada seeing them like this. She thought about asking him to transfer to their bedroom instead but when she felt him squeezing her nipples, all coherent thoughts flew out of her mind. The pleasure was mind numbing.

She gasped when she felt his mouth replace his hand. Sasuke moaned as he felt her hard nipple play along with his tongue. Sakura bit down her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming.

"Sasuke.. I.. Ah! Ngh.."

Hearing her desperate cries made him harder. She moved her hips, putting pressure on his already throbbing member. He grunted. He wanted to be inside her now.

Sasuke returned to her mouth while his hands found their way in between her legs. Sakura moaned deeply into their kiss when she felt his hand push aside her underwear and knead her womanhood. She was so wet, so ready for him. Without warning, he pushed two digits in and fingered her senseless.

"Sasuke.. Please.. Now.." she begged. She couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke removed his fingers and unzipped his pants hastily. Sasuke couldn't deny them the pleasure any longer. They were both panting and both sweating but nothing could stop them for what they were about to do. Sasuke positioned himself to her opening.

"Ready?" he asked, boring his eyes to hers.

"Always.." she smiled at him, for beyond the lust she could see the deep seated love within.

He entered her slowly and he moved slowly. She clenched her eyes and gasped. Her body was not used to him anymore. She could tell it by the slight pain she felt. Sasuke felt her discomfort and his brows furrowed in concern.

"Sakura.."

"No, don't stop. I-I'm okay.."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern etched in his voice. She could feel him stopping.

She looked at him fiercely, eyes filled with passion and determination. She needed this connection with her husband for it is something that she could call their own and only theirs alone. She would not let this moment between them be ruined by something as trifling as physical pain.

"Damn it, Sasuke. I've waited two years for this! I need you. Please, don't stop.."

Sasuke felt his heart swell at the blatant declaration of her love for him. He buried his face to her hair, took in deep breaths of her scent and looked at her again. Her eyes widened as Sasuke's eyes turned bloody red. He kissed her and plunged into her hard.

"Ah!"

No holding back now.

"Make love to me, Sasuke-kun" she whispered through hooded eyes hazed with desire and adoration.

And make love he did. He claimed her, made his mark on her, roughly and sensually. He forever etched into his mind her moans, her gasps, the way her breasts bounce against his chest, the way her nails scratched his back raw, the way her face turns beet red from sweat and pleasure and the way his name rolled off her lips with every thrust he made. He bombarded his senses with nothing but Sakura. She was like electricity, running through his nerves, making him feel more alive than he had ever felt for the last two years.

She was his heart and his home and she gave him a little bundle of joy that was Sarada. She gave him his dream: a family.

Sakura was his life.

And he knew, that without her, he wouldn't be the Uchiha Sasuke that he is today. And for the first time in his life, he was proud to be alive. Proud to what he became because of her.

With one last thrust, they both finished together and he kissed her as they both came down from their high. He stared up at her and thought of how beautiful she looked. She smiled at him as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke smiled and it made her heart swell at the sight. Seeing Sasuke so genuinely happy is something that she will always treasure.

He nudged her forehead with his two fingers and tears formed in her eyes. She was so happy for knew exactly what he meant. This thing he does with her forehead, him making love to her and him smiling so vibrantly at her..

" _I love you too, I missed you so much and thank you, Sakura, for everything.."_

She did not need words to understand him.

* * *

 **AN:**

It is 3AM in the morning. This story is rushed. I did not even double check it. The grammar, the spelling or anything may be wrong. The characters, especially Sasuke may be OOC, I don't know anymore. I apologize for this. I wanted to publish it as soon as I started it because this kind of inspiration may not come again so I tried to finish it the best way I can. I wanted to include Sarada but I am extremely tired and sleepy that I. JUST. CANNOT. ANYMORE. Lol.

It may be too late for this but this is my way of showing my gladness that SASUSAKU is canon. I am amazingly happy about that! :)

I am not that confident in making M rated stories. If it showed in my story, I'm sorry I will try my best to be better. I feel like it lacks.. content..

Last but not the least, you had been warned at the start of the chapter about the rating so don't flame me regarding it.

Please review! Thank you :)


End file.
